What a Tease!
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: it's anothermission done and Lucy is all worked out. Then, Natsu comes up to her room and teases her that will lead to more revelations! NatsuXLucy! Please Read and Review!  Free virtual HUGS! XD


**Hey you peeps! Haha! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic ever. **

**and I am so obsessed with it! (Natsu X Lucy) **

**well, my story's kinda smutty **

**but still, hope you enjoy! :D**

**_NOTE:_ RATED T to be safe... (Kids! No reading! XD)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Fairy Tail (but how i wish... *sniff*)**

* * *

**_Krriingg! Krriiingg! Krriingg! Krriiingg!_**

**_Krriingg! Krriiingg! Krriingg! Krriiingg!_**

Went Lucy's alarm. "Damn this alarm!" She moaned. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at the clock… It was… 8:00 pm. "Jeez… work is really frustrating." She rubbed her eyes and stood up then stretched her arms forward with her back refluxing like a perfect curve. She's skipped dinner again. "Damn! It's all because of the stupid missions… Gosh… I think I'm going to die…" she sighed to herself. She had just finished very heavy missions all by herself. It's really unbelieving though. On how could she finish it by herself without any backups… Well, she is a stellar mage after all. Her summons are her backups.

So she fixed herself and wanted to take a bath. "Gosh! I'm freaking stinky!" as she sniffed her nose on her skin. So she gently undressed herself and took a bunch of towels to with her and slid the door open and turned on the steaming shower. "God that feels good!" as sprinkles of water brushed her skin wet. "Oh! The waters amazing too!" then she paused. "Then it makes me think about Natsu." She smiled. "He's all so warm with his fire magic… and to me… he really looks hot." She giggled as the bubbles from her shampoo covered her hair. She's been secretly in love with Natsu for a while now.

Although they have some sort of mutual understanding, it seems that Natsu hasn't still showed up his true feelings for her. "Oh! Natsu! When will you ever say the truth?" she giggled once more. Then she turned the shower off and dried her flawless body with white fluffy towels; then in relief, sliding the door open and stepping out the shower all refreshed with her towel clinging on her chest. "Ooh! Nigh showers are the best!" she stretched once more.

"Oh really?" a familiar voice spoke in front of her; Lucy jerked then her whole world trembled when she saw Natsu sitting on her bed; facing her with a mischievous grin. "Na-na-Natus?" she exclaimed with red flushing her face. "Wh-wh-what the heck are you doing here?"

Natsu chuckled. "Nothing. Just paying you a visit." _"A visit?"_ she thought making her turn redder. "Wh-wh-why?"

"I heard that you finished heavy missions all by yourself." He smirked.

"Ye-ye-yeah? And so?" she said anxiously with her face still red.

Natsu looked at her and found himself amused seeing her half naked; with only a towel wrapping her whole being. He licked his upper lip and mischievously thought: _"She looks sexy with only a towel on."_ Lucy stuttered. "Wha-what are you looking at?" she wrapped her arms above her chest. Natsu snickered. "Well, you really look sexy in a towel." Lucy turned red. "G-get out!" she said fiercely yet trembling. Natsu, again, chuckled. "Oh Lucy! How red can you get?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she yelled but Natsu burst unexpectedly out in laughter making her sulk in embarrassment. "Sh-sh-shut up!" she uncrossed her arms from her chest but just as unexpected as his laughter is, is just as how unexpected that her towel came off! Making Natsu pause still just as looking at her bare whole being; Lucy shrieked and curled herself up. "G-g-get out!" she exclaimed as tears swelled from her hazel orbs. Natsu shook his head and looked from another direction. Lucy grumbled. "What is he doing?" She thought. "Maybe he's distracted… now's my chance!" she immediately grasped for her towel and quickly wrapped it all around her naked body. While Natsu on the other hand, was playfully smirking; he was pretending all the time. He only did that to make fun of her; taking nippy glances while holding his laughter. _"Jeez, she really fell for that? Doesn't she even think that I would be looking at her, naked?"_ he thought laughingly. Then as she was finished, He lay his eyes on her once more… but now, the red Lucy came to him with a grumpy face. He just snickered.

"Get out!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"B-b-b-because!" she stuttered. While Natsu looked at her with mesmerizing eyes that made her hard to look at. "B-b-b-b-because th-th-this i-i-is my room!" she answered shakily; Natsu burst out in laughter.

"Lucy, is that really the real answer?" he smirked.

"Y-y-yes! Get out or I'll summon Loki!"

"Oh, really… summon him…"

Then just out of the blue, Natsu grasped her hand and laid her on the forcefully on her soft bed with him, of course on top of her. Lucy squealed.

"Eep!" then she opened her eyes gently and saw Natsu looking at her whole being intimately. She shuddered. "Na-na-Natsu! Get off me!"

"Don't wanna." He answered.

"Huh? What the? Nats-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing on hers. Then her whole world turned and spun around; her heart beat wildly and her body couldn't move neither the slightest twitch; she was paralyzed by his kiss. Although she was shocked with his actions, in some way, she managed to calm herself down…. Well, perhaps, she had been waiting for this time to come. _"Natsu…" _she thought almost withdrawn by his passionate kiss. _"I love you…" _then they broke apart with Lucy gasping for air.

"Lucy!" he uttered tenderly. "I don't want to hear you talking and blabbering about that jerk! Got that?" he viciously said with his fist clenching and teeth gritting.

"Huh? What's wrong with you Natsu?"

"Just follow my orders!"

"Follow your orders? Why should I? What are you? My **MASTER**?"

He clenched his fist tighter.

"Natsu! Get off me, now!" she struggled.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Natsu? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Then just out of the blue, he threw a fireball out the window causing it to brake. Lucy stopped squealing and gasped. "I'm God damn jealous! Okay?" he exclaimed turning red. "I'm so jealous about you being with Loki! I'm so sick of it! You, summoning him? All alone with each other, I'm so jealous!"

"_Oh my gosh! Did he just say that aloud?"_

"I'm… so… jealous…" he shooked his head and gritted his teeth. "It's because I love Lucy." That made Lucy's heart skip a beat. _"Did he just say?" _then Lucy lifted her hand and cupped his face. "Natsu, look at me."

"No."

"Natsu… please…"

He obeyed looking into orbs of hazel with pink brushing all over her cheeks. "Natsu…" she gently spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't… know…" He then flustered. "Lucy…I…" he mumbled leaning closer to her.

"I…Love you…"

"I love you too…"

And they sealed their lips once again; then broke apart.

Lucy smiled at the blushing boy. "You know Natsu… maybe I should summon Loki in here…" she teased mischievously.

"Don't you even dare." He glared.

"Kidding." She giggled.

"If you would dare I would-" Lucy laid her finger on top of his lips causing him to silence. Natsu smirked then bit her finger. "Aww!" she shrieked. "Why did do that?"

"You're a bad girl Lucy… A bad bad girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… just what I want my girl is to be."

"What? **'YOU'RE GIRL'**?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes. You're mine."

"And who said that I'm yours?" she snickered teasingly.

"Me."

Lucy giggled and cuddled his nose. "Na-ah-ah. I never agreed on that silly Natsu."

"Are you challenging me?" his eyebrow arched.

"And what if I am?" she smirked.

Natsu smiled wickedly. "You'll regret this."

"Make me."

And then… Well… Let's just let those two do what they want… *wink*

* * *

**N/A: I really had fun writing this.. well, it actually took me 5 days to think this over... Well, Hope you R&R!**


End file.
